Stuck in the Caravan
by Freaky-Wierd-Chick22
Summary: Oblivious by the fact that hes under a gypsy's curse,Xemnas lived his whole life in darkness,unable to show emotion or basically feel...That is untill a blue haired dog decided to follow him home one evening.-Xemsai other pairings mentioned inside.-


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine!I wish it was...but sadly it isn't...**

**Author's Note:Hi there again!Freaky chick here yet again!-Legasp-Another story?No way!This time a Xemsai story!I decided to write another fic,because since I'm taking a break from writing "Ship Wrecked" its been a little boring for me to just write **_**one **_**story...So,I present you with my new story **_**"Stuck in the Caravan"**_!**This story's gonna be awesome!I can feel it!**

**Pairing:Main-Xemsai-Other-411,Akuroku and Zemyx.**

**0 0 0**

**_Prologue:Escape Route._**

Life.

Life is a wonderful thing.

We live life to the fullest some would say...

Or we watch life pass before are very eyes.

Some would think were not given the choice though,were just destined to be what will be and do what will do...

While others say that we make are own decisions in life...that no one has the right to write down are destiny in stone.

Even though people are stricken with these feeling about life,one can't help but get confused along the way.

What exactly _is_ life?

Only one person dared to question it from the rest...

His name was Xemnas and this is his story...

------------------------------------

_Every story starts with a beginning..._

_---------------------------------------------_

There once was a man,a man known to be the most wisest and gracious of well...everyone.

He was a man of suave,charm,honesty,perseverance and hard work.A man any women would kill to have,and hold onto for life...This man's name was Sephiroth Genova.

---------------------------------------

_So lets start from there...the very beginning._

_------------------------------------------------_

Sephiroth Genova was was known threw out the world.He was famous and filthy rich some would say.He was the son of world famous scientist professor Hojo,heir to his inheritance and would soon be taking over the company his father worked hard to create.

The company's name was Shinra.It was a _shared _company own by both his father and a man named Rufus.It was said to be an "Electric Company"...but Sephiroth knew it was a lie.It was something more,something bigger then anyone would have expected...

It was Hell.

Instead of helping the people that truly needed there help,they used there money and power for personal gain._They_ being the higher ups,_They_ being his father.

Instead of doing there job,they'd preform horrendous experiments on people against there will,driving them past there limits _just _to see how far they can go on for much longer.

It was true.The silver haired man swore it.The whole "Electric Company"thing was a cover up,but the people and authorities were just to blinded by hope and self assurance of this so called "Better World"his father and Rufus have been mouthing off to them.

Psh...There was no better world...just better lies.Lie,after lie,after lie,after lie...

Sephiroth hated it.

No _despised _it.

After learning the truth he had felt so..._dirty_,no _disgusted._Disgusted with himself.Why was he just keeping all this to himself?Shouldn't he be doing something to stop all this?

...No he couldn't.He was nothing but only one man.What could he really do?

No one would believe him with out proof.Proof he couldn't obtain.Sure he thought about taking pictures or something,but he realized that be foolish,knowing the company would just cover it up in a snap.Yes,they were_ that _good.

Sephiroth felt like was being tortured._Mentally _tortured that is.He'd constantly be haunted by images of people going threw those grotesque experiments,suffering all that pain...he also could have swore,when it was late at night when he was about to enter a dreamless sleep he could hear them..._hear them screaming in agony,begging for mercy._

He wanted to escape...escape the life that he had once had the decency to call perfect.

So that's what he did,

_He escaped._

He didn't worry about anything,he _couldn't _worry about anything.Now now at least...No regrets.That what he kept saying to himself as he ran,

_No regrets._

School?He had all ready graduated early that year with honors and a degree,Friends?Like they were _really_ his friends to begin with.Family?What family?He only had his dad,his mother shortly died after he was born,and anyways...

The moment he learned about his father _true _self,he had all ready decided on one thing...

_His father was dead to him from then on._

Sure in the beginning it was hard,but its all ways hard in the beginning.It was hard when the authorities were hot on your trail.It was hard to hide yourself when almost everyone in the world knew who you are.It was hard just living off the couple hundred dollars that you were just barley able to snatch before your little runaway.Sure it was hard find a job,when you got no work experience or real id,but one thing was for sure...

Sephiroth was free.He was actually _free!_

After a couple of months,of running and doing odd jobs,persuading people to give him a place to stay when he ran out of cash,he had finally found what he was looking for.

_A new life._

The city was called Hollow Bastion...His new home.

Hollow Bastion was a town where apparently wasn't ruled over the darkness that was known as _Shinra..._There for knew nothing of the silver haired man.It was perfect.

The city was built into three parts.

The First district was were all the people with money lived.First class to be exact.Expensive restaurants,big company's and beautiful hotels could be seen all over the place,and people with fur coats and jewelry the size of _big rocks_ were very common to see in this busy district.

The Second district was where people called "_Norms_" lived.A.k.a Middle class.Small convenient stores,fast food chains,public schools and small playgrounds usually made up this place.Houses were usually seen in rows,and looked exactly the same and the town folk always looked..._happy._

The Third district...was the most oddest of them all.First it didn't look or sound anything like the first two and could obliviously say it was the oldest district of the three.The streets were not made out concrete but cobblestone,hardly any cars were seen,but instead carriages that were being lead by _birds._Big yellow birds that Sephiroth had found out to be called a chocobo.The stores looked old and were given weird names that often had the phase "Ye olde"in it,but strangely sold expensive looking stuff for very low prices.The people...were odd looking to say the least.They wore clothing that you usually would see in the old days where there was no electricity and no running water.Some had odd characteristics like animal ears and tails,strange hairstyles,and even stranger abilities.

Some could control elements,and preform actual magic.It was a like a fairy tale to the young silver haired man.Very strange but still a fairy tale.He had also noticed the district was usually made up of gypsies and people that lived there since there great great great grandfathers and grandmothers settled there.It left Sephiroth feeling a little...nervous.Which was weird because he was NEVER nervous.Not even when he escaped from his old life.

Well after careful thinking,Sephiroth decided that he would live in the Third district,and work up from there.He was currently running low on cash and needed to find a job quick.He figured since the houses were cheap to rent in the the Third district it be easy for him to find a place in no time...Which he did.

Though the house he was living in was actually a _shared _house that held four people,excluding himself.

The first was a young teen named Cloud Strife that apparently ran away from his home back surprisingly where Sephiroth had came from;

Midgar.

Though two got along nicely,they dared not to talk about there life back in the horrible city.

The next two were a married couple in there early twenties that were named Aertith and Zack.They were nice and always helped the silver haired man when he needed it.Especially when he was feeling down and Zack would always try to cheer him up.

The last was a female with animal characteristics that went of the name of Fran.A top of her head laid brown and white bunny ears,and her bum a bunny tail.She,out of all them intrigued Sephiroth the most,because he had never met anyone like her in his life.It was odd coming home every night from work and finding half woman half rabbit on the couch reading some sort of magazine.

Talking about job...Right away after moving,Cloud had found him a job in a inn he was working in,it surprisingly paid very well and needed no work experience to acquire a job there.

Months past by and soon a full year had past since he had moved into the little town,Sephiroth started to realize something...

_He was happy,he was truly and utterly happy with his life._

If had felt good making an honest living and actually working.To earn his money instead of it just getting handed over to him on command.Sure at sometimes it was hard for him,but when has life never been hard to begin with?

That what he was doing...Actually living life.

In the middle of the second year of living in the Third district,he was almost twenty two at the time,he had started gain feelings for a certain rabbit eared vixen.Sure him and Fran had never been close,actually in the beginning they hated each other,and constantly argued with another.Though after one year of Sephiroth living with her in the small little house,they came to a neutral understanding with one another,and don't scream a lot as they used too.

But as the second year rolled along the silver haired man started to notice how beautiful Fran really was.How smart,witty and odd she would be.Her unusual habits and ticks.He felt liked a stalker to tell you the truth,but he wasn't the only one...Fran was having the same trouble he was having.Everyone in the house could sense the tension coming from both of them...it was quite amusing to tell you the truth.

They couldn't help but make bets to see which one would crack first,admit there feelings and afterwords laugh about it behind their backs when they did something foolish.

After three months of this ridiculous nonsense,_Zack_ had finally cracked.

In the middle of breakfast he just said it.

_"Sephiroth,Fran has the hots for you."_Zack said while taking a bite of his cereal while reading the comics in the newspaper.

_"Fran,Sephiroth has the hots for you too."_He said afterward when he heard the sound of spoon falling to the floor,his eyes never leaving the comics,but stupid grin was plastered on his face.

And I hate to say this without sounding horribly cliche but the rest was history.

After confirming with another that it was true.That the other really did have feeling for them,they started dating.

And after dating for almost a complete year,Sephiroth popped the question.

_"Fran will you marry me?"_

She of course said yes,and got married shortly after in the winter.It was small wedding.Only friends and people they knew came.After that they decided to move out if the cramped little house and into there own house.The other three of course were sad that they would be leaving(Especially Zack),but the lucky couple promised to write and come over when they could.

They moved a little across town,far away from the gypsies.For some odd reason Fran despised them greatly,and hated the fact that she lived in a place where tons of them lived.She apparently said that they were the ones that had cursed her with the rabbit characteristics.In reply Sephiroth just laughed and said bunny ears suited her.

The house itself was in actually good shape,and was very big.Sephiroth was actually able to buy it and the whole state with the money he had saved over the years working at the inn with Cloud.

Being married was acualy...nice.It felt nice to be complete,to have a lover that loved you for you and nothing else.Thing couldn't get any better.

But they did.

After a couple of weeks Fran had announced that she was pregnant,which left Sephiroth _the_ Sephiroth gaping at her like a fish out of water.He was actually going to become a dad.A _real _dad.He was going to have child,a little baby that was his.After a few second of letting the news sink in,he smiled.A happy smile,that made him feel all good inside.

_They were going to have a baby._

After nine months of weird cravings,odd mood swings and throwing up the baby came.He had silver hair like Sephiroth,and dark skin and golden eyes like his mother.

They named him Ansem.

Ansem was a special boy I'll tell you that.

He was polite and well mannered and was able to speak clearly by the age three.And for some reason he had a odd accent when he talked.Fran and the older man would always laugh under their breath when Ansem spoke to them,or whined in his thick little accent.It wasn't that hard in the beginning taking care of little Ansem.He hardly ever cried and screamed and it helped that was very mature for his age.I mean he could read and speak in complete full sentences with out any mistakes by the age of _two._There little Ansem was truly amazing.

After shortly turning four,Fran had announced that would be having another arrival to their small family.

She had announced that she was pregnant again,and their little Ansem would be have a little brother or sister to play with.

Ansem at first was upset by the fact that there was another kid getting mummy and daddy's attention.That he'd have share them from then on.But his father explained to him that because he was eldest,he had to teach his new brother or sister the ropes and how things worked.To protect them when they needed protection.That _he _was little man of the house from then on.

After hearing that Ansem,felt a little better about the fact that he was going to have another sibling.It wouldn't be _that _bad.At least he wouldn't be bored when mom and dad were busy.

Things were coming along good for the little family...

...but as they say;

"All good things must come to end."

The _incident_ happened a few weeks before the due date of the baby.The couple were making there way to their old house to pick up Ansem that who apparently had spent the weekend with his aunty Aerith.It was beautiful day so they decided to walk.Though as they were walking ,they were oblivious by the fact that they were being followed.Then suddenly,out of nowhere, they were attacked by a pack of dogs.But they looked more like _demons_ then dogs to tell you the truth.

They were three of them,all unusual colors,with sharp canine like teeth and glowing yellow eyes.The two littler ones went for Sephiroth,while the big one came out from the bushes and was about to sink its teeth into Fran.Sephiroth acted fast,and took out a switchblade he always kept it on him,and stabbed the vicious demon in the chest.Making it fall to the ground,lifeless and surrounded by his own blood.When the other to dogs saw this they whimpered and backed aways slowly from the mad man that had killed there leader.

_"Monster!"_Someone yelled from the bushes,making both Fran and Sephiroth turn them selves to where the voice came from.That's when they first saw _her._

_The woman that changed their life forever._

_"MONSTER!!Both of you are monsters!!"_She screamed again making her way to the dead dog in front of them.Since she was close,Sephiroth was able to take in the mysterious person looks.

She had black hair tied up in bun with two chopsticks sticking out and half of it covering it the left side of her face.She had piercing amber eyes and was very pale.She wore a long black dress that resembled a cloak,but showed off her entire neck and had a fur collar.Weird amulets and dark colored jewelry covered her neck,arms,wrist and ears,while black combat boots finished off her look,

While he was studying her with confused eyes,he was able to hear his wife snarling under her breath.

"Gypsy_."_She whispered harshly.Tone filled with malice and venom.The so called gypsy had heard her though,and snapped her head from the poor dog to _the killer _couple.Her eyes narrowed as she got up from the floor.She wasn't that tall Sephiroth had noticed,but looked very intimidating.Sephiroth didn't budge though,no one threatened his family.

_"You monsters...How...How could you kill him!?"_The gypsy screamed as she clenched her fist and looked at Sephiroth,eyes tearing up,body trembling.Sephiroth said nothing though.

_"You killed him...You sick bastards!You killed Kimahri!"_She yelled,tears finally spilling from her eyes.Before Sephiroth could say anything Fran pushed by him and stood in front of the gypsy.

_"Well suck it up gypsy.He attacked us first.What?You'd us expect not defend are selves?To be killed by some worthless creature_!?"Fran sneered as she narrowed her eyes,hand forming into a fist at her side.

The gypsy said nothing afterward as her face hidden behind her hair as she looked down at the ground below.Slowly though she looked up and noticed the big belly Fran was sporting and smiled.A twisted insane looking smile.

_"So that's how it is...Well_,"She finally said as she picked up her hand and placed it on the rabbit eared women's stomach,making Fran's eyes widened and whole body go stiff_."I therefore curse you and your children."_

_"In one week you will will give birth to twin boys.The eldest will be normal while the youngest will not.When the youngest will be born,it will not cry or scream.He will show no emotion.No heart.He will never smile,laugh,frown or shed tears.He will forever be be shrouded by darkness and void.Only one will be able to truly bring out the emotions in him.But who,you'll never know.Because deary..."_She then leaned in a whispered into her ear.

_"In one week you'll be dead."_

After hearing the last part,Sephiroth grabbed Fran's arm,pulling her away from the gypsy.He then glared dangerously at the amused looking gypsy.

_"If you don't disappear this instant I will fucking kill you.I don't care if your woman I will kill you with every fiber of my being."_He wasn't lying.He didn't care what the consequences were.Like he said before;

_No one,and I mean no one messes with his family._

At first the gypsy eyes widened in shock,and then a smile graced her lips and she started to chuckle under her breath as she waved her hand at the silver haired man dismissively.

_"Feisty one aren't we?Okay Sephiroth I'll leave.But at least know this,"_She said as she picked up the fallen dog and made her way back to the woods.

_"The names Lu Lu.And remember...One week."_She finished off in a sing-song tone,disappearing from the two.When they were sure she was really gone,Fran collapsed on her knees hand in her face silently crying.Sephiroth of course went by her side,and tried to calm her down,saying that everything would be all right.

There was no way what gypsy said was true.That he would have a son born with no emotion and his beloved would die.

No...it just couldn't be.

Everything would turn fine in the end.It always did...

But one week pass,

and Fran was sent to the hospital.

where she gave birth to two boys,

The first one came crying and screaming,like any baby should,

while the second sat there quietly,not moving inch,no emotion on his face.

From that on,Sephiroth knew what the gypsy said was true.He had a baby with a heart while another with not.

...And like Lu Lu had said...

Fran died shorty after later that day.

It was then Sephiroth realized something.

How_ did_ the know his name?

-------------------------------------------

_Void...Darkness...I feel empty._

_"Daddy why do I feel so empty?"_

-------------------------------------------

After the birth of his two sons and death of his wife,Sephiroth decided to move the family to the Second district,away from all the sad memories...and _gypsies._

_He now understood why his beloved despised them so much._

Sure he still stayed in touch with his friends back in the Third district,and Aerith Zack actually came over to his new home daily,helping him out around the house and helping him take care of the kids.

Trust me,being a single parent with three boys is _hard._

Cloud came over too sometimes,when he wasn't busy with his own family that is.Yes Cloud Strife was married to a woman named Tifa and had a seven month old son named Vexen Evens Strife.Though they kept where there were and still lived in the Third district.Only this time Cloud did not live with Zack and Aerith.Actually once everyone left,the two bought the house and plan on raising a family in it very soon.

And as for Sephiroth...He felt basically depressed and horrible.Mad with himself for not being able to save his wife or son.

He had never told anyone about the curse the gypsy Lu Lu had casted...he was to ashamed to.

Since that day,he hasn't stepped foot into the Third District or let even his children enter there.

Speaking of his children...

After hearing of his mother's death,Ansem secluded himself in his room for a month,hardly eating or drinking.To devastated by the fact that his mother was gone forever.

If it wasn't for Aerith,who knew how worst his sons condition would have been.Aerith was the one that had comforted Ansem when he needed not his father but someone "Motherly"instead.Aerith was the one that had made him eat again.Aerith was the one that made him smile again.Aerth...was a saint.

Though this Ansem wasn't truly the same as before.He was quiet and pensive,only spoke when spoken to,and usually acted cold to people he didn't trust.

His brothers on the other hand were a bit different.

The eldest of the twins,the one lucky enough to was able to feel was named Xehanort.

Xehanort like Ansem had dark skin,amber eyes and sivlerish white hair.

He was cheerful little tyke that looked up to both his father and Ansem.He to,over the years matured very quickly for his age,and was known to be the shy sheepish,goody two shoes of the Hart(In honor of their mother they took on her last name.) twins.

His twin brother on the other hand...

Like the gypsy had said,he held no emotion.In the beginning Sephiroth tried his hardest to make the little boy laugh,smile,cry,or even scream.He even went as for as pricking the baby with a needle just to make him cry...just to show the older man that there was hope.

That his son was not nothing but just an empty shell...

Of course he had a heart,he wouldn't be alive if he didn't,but...he didn't have a _heart._

A heart that contained emotions and feeling.

No his heart was sealed off at birth.

With some unknown stranger holding the key.

Oh how Sephiroth would do anything to see his son laugh..._Anything._

His son,

Xemnas.

-------------------------------------------

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes son?"_

_"The kids threw rocks at me today..."_

_"What?!Why?!"_

_"They said I was a demon."_

_"W-what why would they think that!?"_

_"...Demons don't feel daddy...demons have no souls...is that..."_

_"..."_

_"Is that what I am daddy?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

As the years passed for the family,life was both hard and good.

Ttimes were a bit difficult,but with the help of both Aerith and Zack,Sephiroth was able to go to law school and had actually graduated.He was now working at a law Firm up in the first district while the boys attended private school.

As Ansem got older he started to get more smarter...and more good looking.

Grown ups,teenager,little kids,you name 'em!They just loved him,wanted to be him!When he entered Junior high he had actually acquired his own party of fan girls.

He didn't mind though...as long as they didn't steal bits of his hair and take picture while he was sleeping...or taking a shower.

Oh how an interesting summer that was.

When entered high school he met his best firend.Riku.Those two would do everything together,it was like there were _one_ person or something.Even though Riku was a bad influence on Ansem,and would usually get the two in trouble,Sephiroth noticed how good of friend he was to Ansem,and knew his heart in the right place.

They were also both known as stars on there school soccer team and were both on the honor roll.A.k.a. they were very,very popular.When they graduated high school they left there homes in Hollow Bastion and went a collage in Traverse Town.

As for the eldest of the twins...

Xehanort was known as a genius threw out the whole Tri-City area along with his brother,but people usually chose to ignore Xemnas for his emotionless stature and so called "Cold heart".

Xehanort like Ansem came out looking gorgeous as the years went by,but was often embarrassed or bashful when people told this to him in his face.He had a lot of friends,five to exact that went by the names of Braig,Dilian,Even,Aeleus,and Ienzo.They often called him Ansem the Wise,saying that he was as Wise as Ansem himself,maybe even more!But to Xemnas,he was always called Norty.

Xemnas...

Xemnas ever since he was just an infant has been labeled as an outcast,a freak.

Always coming home with bruises,cuts or notes from his teacher commenting on his rude behavior.

He knew something was wrong with him...he just didn't know _what._

When he looked at the other kids he would always see them happy,laughing,crying,sad or angry...It always made him feel empty.

Why couldn't he do that?Why couldn't he enjoy life like the others were doing?These question always haunted him...he knew he wouldn't be expecting an answer any time soon.

The kids...were what Xemnas found out to be cruel.

They would make fun of his appearance,that included chopped up dull silver hair in pony tail,thick bottle coke glasses,braces,and poorly taken care of clothes.He didn't care though...he couldn't even if he wanted to.

He would always get bullied or beaten up after or during school...but he never complained,cry or screamed.

_I want to though._

Because of his brothers popularity,and him being labeled a freak,Xehanort always ignored him in school or when they were in public,or better yet treat him like dirt in front of his peers.And after,when they arrived home,he'd have the nerve to talk to Xemnas like nothing had ever happened,like a _nice _big brother he thought he was.

He never even _apologized_ for the way he acted toward poor Xemnas!

The younger one wanted to scream at his older brother.

To punch him,and say he was horrible brother...to cry over how much pain he caused hm over the years...

But he couldn't.

He didn't know how.

The action...just didn't compute with him.

It didn't exist.

It was nothing...just like him.

_"I know I'm living...but I just can't help but think my life is lie."_

His father so desperately tried to make his youngest son understand that it was not his fault for how he was.It was know ones fault.

_Liar,you know its your own fault.If you could have just saved Fran when you had the chance._

Xemnas in reply would always look away and nod.Not wanting to go any further,and make his father worry any more.

_Worry._

He didn't know exactly what that was,except that it was emotion.

_1.Wor-ry;-To feel uneasy or concerned about something; be troubled.-Emotion-_

_2.E-mo-tion;-The part of consciousness that involves feeling; Sensibility._

_3.Sen-si-bil-i-ty;-Mental or emotional responsiveness towards something, such as feelings for another._

Sure he would read dictionary's,encyclopedia's,books,anything to make him understand the feelings he wasn't able to have...but it wasn't the same.

He wanted to grasp on these so called emotion and never let go.To live life to fullest and never look back.

To be happy.

_4.Hap-py;-Being especially well-adapted; felicitous._

But he knew when it came to him...it was a good as fairy tale.

-----------------------------------------------

_"Hey,you look lonely."_

_"Hmm...I suppose..."_

_"Your odd...I like odd.Want to become friends?"_

_"...Friends?Whats that?"_

_"Fool!That's what we are!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

As far as friends went for the unemotional boy,he only had three.

Surprisingly enough two were both Cloud Strife's kids.

His eldest Vexen and his youngest son Roxas.

He had met Vexen actually when he was seven,but officially was his best friend when they entered Junior High.Weirdly enough,instead of attending the school in the Third district where he lived he to went to the same private school that Xemnas went in the Second district.

Reason being he was super smart,and was on scholarship.He had icy attitude,but deep down had a caring heart.Though he did hate younger children...Always disrespecting their elder and what not.He didn't care much for Xemnas behavior,"If that's how he acts,that's how he acts." he would always say.You can't change the unchangeable.Though he would always feel proud f himself for making Xemnas face softened and his body loosened up.He figured it was better then nothing.

Xemnas became friends with Roxas,because everywhere the older blond went the younger of the two always had to come.After a while they just got used to the little blond,and became a permanent member of their group.Xemnas_ liked_ Roxas.He was_ amusing_ some would say.A bright little camper that always tried to make Xemnas at least crack a smile,of course always failing.He was the one that roped the to elders into doing pranks,and getting detention after school.

Roxas also went to the private school his friend and older brother attended.I wasn't lying when I said he was bright.Also had a knack for building stuff.He was known as the blacksmith of the family.He _just _loved designing weapons.When he was eight he made blue prints for these two weapons called_ keyblades._By the time he was eleven he actually _made_ them,and they stood proudly on the wall in above his bed.He even named the blasted things!Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

He was also known for his carefree/stubborn attitude and often got into fights when people made fun of Vexen of Xemnas.If Xemnas could feel,he knew he would have felt honored by such an act.

When the three entered highs school(Roxas skipped two grades),they met there last member of the group.

His name was Zexion Fair.

He was the adopted son of Aerith and Zack.After hearing they could not bare children,they decided to adopt.Zexion was one of the many,MANY kids they adopted from the orphanage.

He was the same age as Roxas,but like him skipped a few grades.He was quiet and pensive,well mannered and usually kept to himself.Roxas was the first that took the shining to the little bookworm.Always making fun of his _emoness,_and trying to make him go red on the spot.It was very funny to the high spirited blond.

Xmnas _liked_ him as well.It was intriguing meeting a person that liked reading as many books as yourself did.He also didn't mind Xemnas stoic personality,and enjoyed talking about novels and other books with the silver haired teen.

And with Vexen...he and Zexion liked to compete with each other to see who's smarter academically.Apparently there were to many kids on the honor roll,so him and the slate haired boy had to share a spot...or something.

As the years passed by the four,life brought its twist and turns,surprises and unexpectedness's,but overall things were pretty good.

Sure the silver haired teen lived his life in void and darkness,but at least he had his friends by his side and a loving father that cared about him and didn't shun him for his..._disability._

Thinks could have been worst.

Yes,overall things were pretty good...

That is until his senior year when a blue haired dog decided to follow him home.That's when things _really _started to get interesting.

**_T.B.C._**

---------------------------------

_So there you go!The prologue of my new fic!Now I know what your thinking...FRAN?!AND SEPHIROTH?!Yes I know weird,but come on!And you got to admit,if they ever DID have kids with one another there offspring would totally look like Ansem,Xehanort and Xemnas!Plus,I needed a girl for Sephiroth to fall in love it,and she seem the most appropriate for the job!So,hope ya enjoy it!-Off to go finish the latest chappie of "Love Bites"-Please Review!-**F.w.c.**_


End file.
